Come Down To Shōyō Festival
| season = 1 | number = 8 | image = File:Episode_8.png | imagewidth = 250px | airdate = Nov. 20, 2012 (Japan) Jan 12, 2019 (United States) | writer = Deko Akao http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=14419 | director = Takasato Suzuki | adopt = Chapter 11 Chapter 12 | previous = The Distance Between Us | next = 0 x 1 |Screenshots = Screenshots }} |d= }} |l= |d= }} }} Synopsis The Shōyō Festival begins as Haru gets upset when he discovers Yamaguchi with Shizuku. He goes to punch Yamaguchi but misses and hits Shizuku instead leading her to demand her personal space. Afterwards Shizuku opens up to Asako about her inability to be free of Haru. Using her logic, she deduces that Haru only clings to her because she was easily accessible in his bid to rid his lonliness. However Asako counters that it is only natural that nobody wants to be alone and questions Shizuku's trust of Haru to which she responds positively. However Shizuku declares that her personal matters are none of Asako's business. Yamaguchi overhears the conversation and aftrwards explains to Shizuku that the reason she can't be free of Haru is because he fulfills her expectations of human interation but she doesn't try to meet his, hurting him in the process. Later on Yamaguchi asks if she feels lonely after chasing off all her friends but Shizuku says that she never felt lonely because she chooze to be a loner. However she realizes her error in judgment when Yamaguchi explains that she can't be lonely if there aren't other people around, i.e. the new social group she has become a part of. Their talk is cut short when Yamaguchi notices Yuzan and pulls Shizuku into an empty room, stating that he had a past "traumatic" experience with him. At the same time, Haru bursts into the room with Oshima after noticing Yuzan as well. Yamaguchi and Shizuku hide and listen as he asks Oshima for advice wondering why things get worse everytime he shows his feelings for Shizuku. Things take a turn when Oshima confessess to Haru, shocking him. Yamaguchi reveals himself with Shizuku just as Yuzan walks in. Haru grabs Oshima and holds her threateningly in from of Yuzan, but stops himself when he realizes that people are looking at the commotion through the windows. Haru lets Oshima go and runs away. Later on Shizuku goes to look for Haru where they both admit their mistakes but can correct and learn from them. Shizuku also apologizes to Asako who says they she was only doing what a friend does, being concerned about the well being of those closest to her, to which Shizuku agrees. Afterwards everyone continues with the festival. In the end, Shizuku and Haru have a heart to heart conversation where she admits that she was afraid that if she let herself love Haru, her grades would suffer again. Haru hugs her and Shizuku remembers the familar feeling back when they were on the rooftop together. She then asks Haru for time to think about their relationship to which he sincerely smiles. References Navigation Category:Episodes